


Swiftly Flow the Days

by marsakat



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, First Day of School, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kindergarten, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First day of school is just as tough for the parents, Tyler and Josh are no exception</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swiftly Flow the Days

"Good morning, Dunshine." Tyler said cheerily as he walked into the kitchen to find Josh sitting at the table staring into a cup of cold coffee. He looked a wreck; eyes bloodshot and swollen, hair standing on end as if he'd been running his hands through it repeatedly.

"How are you so pleasant at this time?" Josh glanced at the clock to see it was 4:30 am. Hours before either were supposed to be awake. "I haven't slept all night."

"I haven't slept all week. Probably just at the delusional stage of sleep deprivation," Tyler looked through the fridge while humming. "What's keep you up?"

"Same as you. Worrying," Josh sighed.

"I think I've just resigned myself to the fact it's inevitable--"

"Yeah but this is our daughter! Our baby!" Josh said emphatically, "She's all grown up and going to kindergarten. Like what if the other kids aren't nice to her? What if the teacher is mean? We were both losers in high school, she's doesn't have much of a chance!"

"Hey! Speak for yourself," Tyler scoffed, "I was the coolest homeschooler on the block."

Josh snorted derisively and they lapsed into silence.

As a parent, you spend your days worrying about your child, cherishing the beautiful moments, frustration at the challenges, and the rest of the time wondering where the time went. It seemed like yesterday she was a helpless infant relying on them for everything while they hovered nervous to break her or screw up. Their nights dictated by her cries to be fed or changed, singing lullabies until she was rocked back to sleep. They obsessively took pictures probably only they and their mothers looked at regularly.

Then she was walking, toddling everywhere--discovering the world through climbing and touching, screaming in pain if she fell until she was scooped into either of their arms to be comforted and soothed. They got to learn her as a unique being with a personality as she began to talk and have interests. She laughed a lot and was extremely friendly, though stubborn to a fault resulting in battles with Tyler who was just as hard headed and particular as her.

"You're arguing with a child," Josh would have to remind him.

"I can't let her boss me around!" Tyler exclaimed each time, "Today it's nap time or what she's eating for dinner, but in a few years, she'll be sneaking out of the house and getting tattoos she'll regret."

"Dude, we have tattoos," Josh said patiently.

"None that we regret because we waited. She's gotta build her aesthetic before deciding!"

"Tyler, she's four."

She loved bugs. And firetrucks, Elsa from Frozen, jelly beans, and watching her dads perform. Her favorite color was pink or orange or rainbow. And she was so excited to make friends in kindergarten.

"You sure it's not to late to wait one more year? She's kinda small for her age and she may need time to grow," Josh said as he started to make breakfast.

"No she's not. She's ready even if we're not." Tyler replied, and Josh made a choking noise while stirring the eggs. "Darling, are you crying?"

"No," Josh's voice obviously cracked.

"It's gonna be okay. Izzie is tough. She's going to make lots of friends and do really well," Tyler wrapped his arms around Josh who took a few calming breaths.

"She's gonna wake up soon and I don't want her to see me like this. It's gonna be okay," Josh echoed and wiped his eyes.

"I should get her up now. Pull yourself together, man." Tyler said jokingly and pat him on the back.

Josh tried hard not to think about what was to come, busying himself setting the table with breakfast while listening to Tyler and Izzie's voices muffled.

"Josh!" Tyler yelled.  
"Dad!" Izzie shouted at the same time.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked hesitantly up the stairs. Izzie had been pretty particular about what she wore lately and while they were happy to let her wear what she wanted, it was an actual issue today.

"Your grandma picked this dress out for you. She'll be very sad if you don't wear it to school today," Tyler said in a voice of forced calm. Izzie was in her pajamas still but clutching a twenty one pilots shirt in her size.

"I wanna wear this! Wanna show the other kids 'bout your band. Why can't I?"

"How about you wear the dress for pictures and then put the t shirt on over it for school?" Josh suggested, "We just won't tell Grandma Joseph."

Compromise is the key to parenthood and marriage.

Josh hid behind the camera as she slipped off to join her classmates at the play-kitchen, Tyler talking nervously to her teacher. Other parents were standing awkwardly around the teacher, each in the same boat. The children were blissfully unaware of their panic, happy to be at school (though there were a few kids crying). It was noisy and chaotic but Izzie was having the time of her life.

It was just like that and she was gone--making friends, excited for a new adventure, and Josh felt hollow. Barely a goodbye though she would be home at noon after all. It was only a few hours, the teacher assured the parents as she directed them out the door. Josh felt a little impact around his knee. Izzie had broken away from the pack and was looking up at him with her arms wrapped around his leg.

"Bye bye. I love you," She smiled and he ruffled her hair. (Tyler made a pained noise since he'd fixed it this morning). "Make sure Papa doesn't miss me too much."

"You know we will. But have lots of fun and smile, okay?"

"I will," she sighed and ran off again, into the next milestone.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Teeentyonepilots on tumblr for prompts. Wrote this on a bus on my way to see tøp as suggested by an anon who wanted domestic joshler.


End file.
